


when the sun meets the moon

by bloombloompow



Series: day & night [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, day - night kind of au, i don't know how to tag this without spoilers, it doesn't have a sad ending, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloombloompow/pseuds/bloombloompow
Summary: “it’s sad we can only meet for some minutes”“true” hyunjoon says. “i’d like if you stayed”“i would”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as always... this is not proofread so i'm sorry if there's any mistake

since he was a kid, eric was told that he should be careful with the night creatures.

he doesn’t know much about them but as the elders say: he doesn’t need to know anything, he just needs to stay away from them. for his well-being.

truth is when he was a kid, he was _really _interested in night creatures. what makes a kid be more interested in something than being banned from knowing about it? so he tried to investigate about them.

there wasn’t any kind of books about them, just the stories and legends some adults told the kids to scare them and try to keep them away from curiosity.

that didn’t work with eric though. each story he heard, it made him want to know _more. _

but eventually, he grew older and slowly stopped caring. he had other things to worry about.

he maybe stopped caring that much about knowing about those creatures but, as the rest of his people, he always was careful too. all the stories had something in common: if you’re not careful, you could encounter one of those creatures at dawn, or right when the sun is setting.

did he believed so? not really. as a kid he spent countless sunsets searching for them on the forest and he never saw anyone before the night came, and he fell asleep.

he is a day being. that means, he wakes up with the first ray of sun, and falls asleep with the last one. the difference with “simple” human beings is, when day beings fall asleep, they kind of disappear. they don’t even know where they go, but humans say they just become smoke and disappear in front of their eyes.

day beings get along well with human beings ‘cause they fear the same: the night creatures. they have it worse than them, eric thinks, ‘cause humans have to spend the night without disappearing while the night creatures wander outside the protection of their homes.

luckily, it’s been so long since a human has encountered a night creature, and it’s understandable that the fear has dissipated a bit over the years.

…

eric walks among the trees, kicking all the small stones and sticks he sees on his way. he doesn’t even follow any path, he just wanders through the forest, trying not to think about the argument he just had with his best friend, haknyeon.

he wasn’t planning to go this far but he just needed some time alone to calm down and think about a way to apologize for leaving in the middle of the discussion. he's not angry anymore but now that he has walked this far, he just can’t stop.

it’s almost the sunset hour, but he knows there’s a lake near so he redirects his steps and heads to its direction. if he’s lucky, he’ll be able to reach it and stay on the shore for some minutes before the night comes and he falls asleep.

when he starts seeing the shore, the sun is almost gone.

he knows he has no more than a minute, so he runs to at least be able to see the last seconds of the sun disappearing below the horizon, and then disappearing himself.

when eric is almost leaving the trees behind, he sees a boy sitting on a branch on the nearest tree from the lake.

he stops running abruptly and lets out a low “oh”, but not low enough for the stranger to not notice.

he turns his head towards eric and that's when he realizes: the boy is a night creature.

he doesn’t have time to say anything or try to run away from him ‘cause in that moment, the sun finally sets and eric disappears.

…

eric wakes up where he disappeared, by the lake.

the creature is not there anymore. “_obviously…” _he thinks. _“he can’t live in the day”. _he has to admit that the moment the creature set his eyes on him, he was terrified. _“thank god i’m not a human”,_ ‘cause if he was, he would’t have disappeared and therefore, would surely have been in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

as the weeks pass by, he can’t stop thinking about the encounter. he’s still scared and hasn’t stepped on the forest since that day, but the curiosity from when he was a kid is slowly coming back. he hasn’t told anyone about the creature ‘cause he doesn’t want to scare them too, but he has to admit that not being able to talk with someone about it is increasing his need to know _more. _

so one day, when the curiosity hits its peak, he comes back to the lake.

one part of him wants to arrive at the shore, see there’s no one there, come back home and forget about it.

the other part maybe wants to see the boy again.

he doesn’t remember anything about the creature that well, but he some way feels attracted to its memory, as if the creature wants eric to know more about him.

when he reaches the lake, there’s no one there. he knows he should turn around and come back home, as he had planned, but he just sits on the shore and starts throwing small rocks to the lake. he arrived when the sun started setting, so he still has some minutes before falling asleep.

he’s focused on the sun slowly disappearing when he hears a small noise coming from the forest. “_it must be an animal_”, he thinks, but when he hears it again, nearer, he turns around almost instantly.

and there it is, the creature. he imagined the creature was a boy for the few seconds he saw him that day, but now that he’s in front of him again, he could also say the boy is around his age.

he’s scared, but not as much as the first time.

before he can think about saying anything, the night creature turns around and starts running throught the forest.

eric disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

he comes back whenever he can. almost every day.

he sits in the same spot by the lake and waits, but the boy never appears and he just ends up falling asleep.

that doesn’t stop him from coming back again the next day. and the next day. and the day after.

if his friends and family are worried about him and where does he go everyday, they don’t ask.

eric has to admit to himself that what he’s doing is stupid. but he keeps waiting.

by now the fear has been replaced by pure curiosity and as days pass by and the creature doesn’t appear again, he starts losing hope of seeing him again.

he knows he’s being imprudent wanting to see him again, but he thinks… “_if he didn’t hurt me that day, why would he do it if we see each other again?”._

so he keeps going to the lake.

…

eric is sitting in his habitual spot, as always, when he hears a voice behind him.

“why do you come here everyday?”

he turns back and there he is, the night boy. his voice is pretty.

he’s too in shock to answer so he stays still, looking directly into the boy’s eyes.

as eric doesn’t answer, he turns around and starts walking towards the deep of the forest.

“wait!” eric shouts. “i wanted to see you”

the boy stops.

“my name’s eric”

and then he turns back.

“hyunjoon”

“hyunjoon?”

“my name’s hyunjoon”

the silence falls between them. eric doesn’t know what to say. the creature doesn’t seem as scary as the elders told him.

“do you want to sit with me?”

hyunjoon hesitates but ends up sitting a few steps away from eric. 

despite being a bit awkward moment, eric can’t help observing the boy. he’s really beautiful, he has to admit, with his black soft looking hair and his dark eyes. he doesn’t look like a monster.

he’s used to see simple human beings with black hair but between his people everyone had lighter colours, specially blond, as him, red, orange… some times shades of pink. never dark colours.

the boy stares back at him, with the same expression of curiosity.

…

the next day, when eric arrives to the lake hyunjoon is already there.

he doesn’t dare to sit right by his side so as the boy did the day before, he sits some feets away.

“hi”

“hi”

“_is he smiling?”_ eric asks himself. “how did you know that i come here every day?”

the question catches hyunjoon off guard.

“i…” he starts, but makes a pause. “i’ve come every day too”

eric doesn’t know if he’s feeling flattered because, apparently, the boy wanted to see him too; or terrified by the thought of having been observed for that long without noticing.

“why didn’t you tell me before?”

“i… don’t know. i guess i was scared”

“why would you be scared?” eric laughs. “i should be the one scared here”

“why?” the question seems genuine, as if hyunjoon doesn’t really understand why eric should be the one scared of him.

“you are a night creature”

“creature? what are you, a day creature?”

“i’m a day being”

“i’m a night being, not a creature” says hyunjoon. “creature sounds bad”

eric is confused. he never thought about the night creatures… beings. as people just like him. he just believed what the older people told him about them.

“you’re not bad?”

this time is hyunjoon who laughs.

“my people? hmmm, no? or yes? it depends on the person” he smiles. “i guess that happens too among your people”

the dark haired boy is right.

“true. you don’t seem as bad as i thought the people like you were”

“thanks, i guess” hyunjoon smiles again.

…

the days go by and they keep meeting on the shore of the lake.

as they start trusting each other more they talk about their days and their people, noticing that even if there’s differences between their lifes, they’re more similar than they thought at first.

sadly, they only have a few minutes each day before the sun sets and eric, inevitably, disappears.

so eric always wakes up kind of sad, and alone.

there comes a point when haknyeon even asks him about it.

“you look tired”

“yeah… i guess i’m not sleeping well”

“that’s sad” says haknyeon. he makes a pause. “lately i never see you at the end of the day”

eric has no time to think about a believable excuse and he trusts haknyeon enough to tell him the truth, so he tells him

“i’ve been taking walks alone”

but he doesn’t have to tell him _all_ the truth.

“oh. you should be careful. you know, night people”.

“don’t worry, i am” eric smiles at him.

haknyeon smiles back.


	4. Chapter 4

“i like your hair” hyunjoon tells him one day.

“i like yours, too”

“thanks” hyunjoon laughs. “does all your people have that color?”

“blond?” eric asks. the other boy nods. “no, not only blond. we don’t have black hair like you, our colours are… lighter? my best friend’s hair is kind of… pink, with a bit of orange? you know when the sun is setting and the sky has a mix of pink and orange?” hyunjoon nods again enthusiastically. “something like that”.

“sounds pretty”

“it is”

“all your people have black hair?” eric asks this time.

“not really… there’s different shades. i have a friend whose hair is dark purple. it’s so pretty when the sun is still setting and the light hits his hair. it’s a pity we only can experience it for some minutes”.

“doesn’t the sun hurt you?”

“no. actually… i really like the sun. that’s why i usually came here. before knowing you. i liked to stare at the sunset”

“and… why do you came now?” eric asks, a bit hesitant. “we don’t usually watch the sunset”

“i love the sunset but… i guess i enjoy more talking with you”

eric can’t help but smile.

…

“it’s sad we can only meet for some minutes”

“true” hyunjoon says. “i’d like if you stayed”

“i would”


	5. Chapter 5

“do you think there’s a way to stay?”

“when the sun rises or the night falls? i don’t know”

eric makes a sad face.

“i want you to see the day. you’d like it so much”

“you’d like the night too”

“do you think so?”

“yes. i think it’s not how you think it is”

“i would love it if you showed me”

…

eric has tried to deny it to himself but the truth is he’s started developing feelings for the night boy.

among all the people he could fall for, he had to fall for the only boy he knows he shouldn’t.

he doesn’t tell him.

he doesn’t complain either, ‘cause being with hyunjoon for some minutes it’s better than not being able to be with him at all.

they’ve become closer to the point eric considers him his best friend, along with haknyeon.

today, they’re sitting on their regular spot, a few centimeters away. eric realizes they’ve never had any kind of physical contact with each other, so being this close to him makes him feel a bit dizzy.

“i don’t want to go” says eric.

“i don’t want you to go”

suddenly, hyunjoon takes one of eric’s hands and intertwines his fingers with his.

eric closes his eyes and rests his head on the boy’s shoulder, fighting the urge to cry.

they stay like that for a few minutes.

hyunjoon holds his breath.

“eric”

eric doesn’t want to move from his spot on hyunjoon’s shoulders, still holding his hand.

“eric. open your eyes”

so eric does. and he sees the sun finally setting, and then, the night comes.

he’s awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a short one-shot... i decided to divide it in small chapters 'cause i find it more organized this way. if you're still here reading, i hope you liked it!!
> 
> i'm planning to write more about this au so expect me adding another part (i hope) soon!! 
> 
> as always, comments are appreciated ♡


End file.
